Acceleration measurements are used for side impact sensing, decentralized peripheral acceleration sensors (PAS) in particular. They are mounted in the physical proximity of the impact site to compensate for signal delays and signal attenuation. Typical installation sites include the rocker panel, the seat cross member, or the B pillar.